


Advisory

by Lizmny3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Distance, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Minor Angst, Past, Prompt Fic, hqrarepairexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizmny3/pseuds/Lizmny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt is Time. Gift for Gou-Matsuokas on tumblr for the HQrarepairexchange. Hope you like it. Will add links soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advisory

  
Hinata sama... he was, there was no actual way to capture his grace with all the words in the Japanese language. He walked with an air that, despite his height, was no actual hindrance to the power he would exude. His hair, as wild as the fire in those that would heat the palace. His eyes would bring as much heat as that to anyone who dared to look him in them. Yet when you did, you fell into deep pools of brown that anyone would drown in if they stared long enough.

Though, there was not many who would dare. He was the only son, heir to the throne. He would soon be of age where he would be able to rule himself. He would have to choose who, among his advisors, would stay as his right hand man when he ascended. Yet, he never had any preference for one, so all the advisors were left to fight amongst themselves who we thought Hinata sama would choose. There was never any consensus. One day, Kageyama san would seem to be the most obvious choice and the next, it would seem as if Tsukishima san was the one to point our glares at.

It was not as if Hinata sama was mean and obvious chose favorites, no. When not in front of his people, he was a joyous ball of energy. So different than the persona he would put on. I often enjoyed when I would see his switch from his intense seriousness to his intense playfulness. I often enjoyed... well, just watching him, really. As an elder advisor to him, it would see that I wanted something from him. I did not want to be one to try and take advantage of my situation and status. I was perfectly content with watching and advising and wanting from afar. That was until...

"Lev chan, come here," I heard Hinata sama call in a not-whisper. I was just passing by his chambers, not stalking but wanting to be as near him as possible. I was confused as to why Lev san was in his quarters without the rest of the advisors. It was... quite unusual. I back tracked, putting my ear near the door. I was careful as it was cracked open a little.

"Yes, Hinata?" No honorific? I bit my lip in worry, that meant that they were familiar with each other. Too familiar for my liking.

"Do you th..." it got too quiet for me to hear. I moved a little closer to the opening of the door, straining to hear what Hinata sama was asking. I sucked my teeth quietly, realzing I wouldn't hear anymore of it.

"Yes! Hinata, you are so handsome and fun to be around. You're very bright and try as hard as you can on anything you do. What's not to like?" Lev finished, making me question. Did Lev have feelings for the

"You think so? I really like him but I doubt he likes me. He doesn't show it," Hinata sama says and now my head is getting all clouded with all the guys he could mean. He's friendly with Kageyama who doesn't show affection to anyone. He and Tsukishima have a relationship where neither show outright affection for each other. Oikawa is always flirty with Hinata so that doesn't fit the "not showing it" bit. I didn't know whoe else Hinata could mean. I raced through a couple others who Hinata could be into but nothing really fit.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear part of the conversation.

"You can do it, Hinata. Just go up to him and say 'I like you and you'll be my advisor for the entirety of my reign'!" Lev just narrowed down my list by a lot. Like, to zero. I heard Hinata grunt, probably clenching his fist in determination.

"You're absolutely right! I'll go tell him right this second so I won't forget!" Hinata shouted and I heard a lot of shuffling and mumbling. I stood up straight immediately. I turned and began walking quickly down the hall. I heard the door slam against the wall and a shout down the hall a few seconds later.

“Sawamura san! W-wait up!” And he came running down towards me. I turned, expecting him to ask if I knew where someone was. Probably Kageya-

“I like you and you'll be my advisor for the entirety of my reign!” He shouted at me, eyes squeezed shut, fists clenched into tight little balls. He was breathing heavily was he opened his eyes, the intensity and seriousness matching his heir persona but there was something more in them. Then I realized what he said. The exact same thing Lev just said to say to…

“I'm not sure I...You like me? As in…?” I asked, really wanting to make sure that he what he was saying was what I wanted him to say.

“As in… I wanna kiss you lots!” He said, nodding to himself. A grin tugged at my lips. I moved a step closer.

“Then I would be honored to be your advisor,” I said before continuing. “I like you too. As in I want to kiss you a lot, as well,” I said, moving in so we were less than a foot apart. Hinata grinned widely, it was as bright as the sun. I couldn’t help but smile back.

“So can I kiss you now?” He asked, leaning in. My hands moved to cup his face gently. I laugh softly at him.

“Of cou-” his lips pressed against mines. At first I tensed in surprise but relaxed quickly after. My fingers gently caressed his cheeks as we slowly kissed. It was innocent and closed mouthed yet it had to be one of the best kisses I’ve ever had.


End file.
